


Moving In

by Water-Droplets (Rainwater_Apothecary)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Moving In Together, The Christmas Sweater (tm) is mentioned, they’re married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Water-Droplets
Summary: Jack Morrison and Hanzo Shimada have three things:1) The keys to a new house2) An ocean of boxes3) Each other
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 3





	Moving In

The aged soldier grunted as he plopped another stack of boxes into the front room. His lover tsked and pushed him out of the walkway by the ass. Jack chuckled and leaned into Hanzo’s broad hands. 

With a pinch the ex-assassin put Jack’s weight back into his own feet and moved the boxes with the side of one prosthetic. 

“I gotta say, I’m surprised this is working as well as it is.” The taller man put his fists on his hips and took in how large the first floor felt. 

“Oh? How so, Jack?” 

The soldier chuckled and picked up another box. 

“Well I’m fucking blind-“ 

“Visually impaired.” 

“That. And you’re too pretty to move boxes.” 

“That is true.” Jack heard the coquettish affect to those three words and chuckled. 

“So where d’ya want this lot, babe?” 

“Kitchen. Five long steps to the side door-“ 

“And then nine steps to my ten o’clock.” 

“Mhm.” The ninja hummed, leaning back to watch his man weave through the house along pathways they’d worked out before buying the place. 

Jack Morrison couldn’t be wearing his visor if they were going to keep hidden from Overwatch. 

Besides, his glasses made him look positively grandfatherly and he’d glared at Hanzo when he’d laughed. 

“This one sounds like dishes. Is it dishes?” 

“Probably.” Jack listened to his lover wandering around the entryway and shuffling boxes for a bit, one pale finger tracing the edge of brown cardboard. Never in a billion years did the man formerly called Soldier76 thought he’d have a place to call home where he didn’t have to have his pulse rifle on hand at all times. 

And the side piece he’d married? Never could have predicted that either. 

“Jackson Morrison Shimada you did _not_ keep that Christmas sweater.” 

His hoarse laughter joined with the sound of his bottle of beer opening against the counter. 

“I wouldn’t know, I can’t see what you’re talkin’ about.” 

“You do not even celebrate Christmas.” 

“Wait until you see my Chaunukka ones.” 

“Your what.”


End file.
